something stupid
by Hedwing-la lechuza
Summary: Hola! felices fiestas! este fic es sobre la menor de los weasleys y el heredro de los malfoys. espero que les guste.(No tiene spoilers )


Something stupid  
  
N/a: Todos los personajes y nombres relacionados con Harry potter son propiedad de J.K.Rowling y de la warner bross.  
  
Capitulo 1  
  
Aquí estoy tratando de levantar este pesado baúl para poder entrar al vagón del Hogwarts Express. Si no fuera por que Ron está con su novia Hermione, Harry con su novia Padma Patil, YO podría ya estar sentada y relajada en el tren. Los gemelos están en su negocio y no pudieron venir a despedirnos, mamá y papá están ocupados con la orden, mis otros hermanos fuera del país, así que vinimos solos y me dejaron sola.  
  
-¡ quítate del medio Weasley!-gritó una voz arrastrando las palabras  
  
-Me encantaría Malfoy pero desgraciadamente, este maldito baúl pesa demasiado como para moverlo-entonces sucedió la más extraño en mi vida, Malfoy me ayudó a levantar el baúl hasta el vagón.-g-gracias  
  
-¿Qué paso? ¿Tu novio Potter te dejó?-dijo Malfoy con una sonrisa  
  
-Potter no es mi novio-dije yo enojadamente  
  
-¿No?¿No eres lo suficiente buena para Potter?-  
  
-Púdrete Malfoy-  
  
Pero lo peor de todo que parece que Malfoy tiene razón: no soy lo suficiente buena para Harry. Nunca fui su novia pero algo, aunque sea mínimo tuvimos el año pasado, que no duró por que el desgraciado me dejó por Padma Patil.  
  
-Ginny, ¿Pudiste con el baúl tu sola?-me pregunto Ron cuando entré al compartimiento  
  
-Claro, Ron, tengo super músculos-dije irónicamente  
  
-¿ Quién te ayudó?-pregunto Harry, Padma se había ido con sus amigas.  
  
-Un chico-  
  
-¿Qué chico?-insistió  
  
-¿Celoso?-le pregunte  
  
-No, Ginny, solo quiero saber quien te ayudó-  
  
-Pues no te lo diré, no es de tu interés-  
  
-Ginny, no estás siendo muy agradable-dijo Ron. Claro que él no sabe lo que sucedió con Harry y yo por que nunca se lo dijo y yo debo admitir que tampoco lo hice.  
  
-Quizás tenga mis razones para no serlo-miré a Harry- Mejor me voy a otro lado-  
  
-¿ y tu baúl?-preguntó Hermione  
  
-Lo dejaré aquí, total luego los elfos domésticos los bajan cuando lleguemos, adios-  
  
No quería estar con ellos, especialmente con Harry, tampoco quiero estar con mis amigas que deben estar con sus novios, prefiero estar sola. Por suerte encontré un compartimiento vacío. Me senté y me dispuse a ver el paisaje desde la ventana.  
  
-Déjame en paz, Parkinson!-  
  
-¿Por qué?-  
  
-Por que no me agradas, desaparece!-y entro en donde yo estaba.  
  
-Vaya, vaya, parece que el destino quiere vernos juntos Weasley-dijo Malfoy sentándose enfrente mío  
  
-¿Qué haces? Vete a otro lado, no puedes sentarte aquí-  
  
-Considéralo mi recompensa por ayudarte a subir tu baúl..¿ y Potter?-  
  
-¿Qué se yo? No soy su niñera-  
  
-Percibo una aura de ira hacia Potter-  
  
-Mejor cállate Malfoy-  
  
-Estas enojada con Potter ¿Qué te dejó por otra?-  
  
-No pienso responderte-  
  
Y el resto del viaje fui acompañada por Malfoy, Su presencia es inquietante. Desde el reflejo de la ventana lo podía ver su rostro, ya había dejado ser el niño que me molestaba cuando acompañaba a padre al trabajo, me lo encontraba en el ministerio y me hacía bromas; ahora casi era un hombre, un hombre atractivo...¿Estoy pensando que Malfoy es atractivo?. Voltee para verlo y debo admitir que no está nada mal.  
  
-¿Admirándome Weasley?- ¿Por qué tuve que mirarlo?  
  
-Eso quisieras-  
  
-Entonces ¿por qué te sonrojas?-gracias a dios alguien abrió la puerta  
  
-¿Quieren algún dulce?-era la señora del carro de dulces  
  
-Yo quisiera algunas ranas de chocolate y un paquete de Bertie Botts-pedí y le entregué la plata  
  
-Aquí tienes, ¿Tu quieres algo?-le preguntó a Malfoy  
  
-Ranas de chocolate y tartas de calabaza y Bertie botts-pagó y recibió su comida.  
  
Por fin llegamos a Hogwarts y yo me escape para ver a mis amigas. Por suerte las vi antes de subir a un carruaje.  
  
-¿Dónde estuviste en todo el viaje?-preguntó Verónica Lee mi mejor amiga  
  
-Estuve sola-respondí pero creo que no me creyeron  
  
-¿Sola? Te he visto en el mismo compartimiento con Malfoy-dijo Colin Greveery, mi mejor amigo  
  
-Eso no es cierto.esta bien. si estuve con él-les dije  
  
-Así que estuviste con más mujeriego y atractivo del colegio y ¿Paso algo?-pregunto Laura otra amiga  
  
-NO! Por supuesto que no!!-les dije indignada  
  
Llegamos al gran comedor nos sentamos y enfrente mío, adivinen quien se sentó enfrente mío, Harry Potter y desde la otra mesa se sentó Malfoy mirando hacia la mesa de Gryffindor. De repente sentí que el hambre se me iba. A penas terminó la selección de alumnos, comimos y después fuimos a la sala común. Me escape de los interrogatorios de Ron y fui a mi cuarto a dormir, así me levantaría temprano y no me encontraría a Ron en el desayuno pero mi plan falló.  
  
-Ginny!!!!!!!!!-  
  
-Deja de gritarme, estoy despierta-  
  
-Vayamos a desayunar, ya es tarde- era Verónica. Me duché , me puse el uniforme y bajamos al comedor. Como supuse Ron y Harry estaban allí.  
  
-Hola-saludaron ellos  
  
-Hola-respondí  
  
-Estuviste desaparecida todo el viaje ¿dónde estuviste?-pregunto Ron  
  
-No estuvo sola pero no se sentó con nosotros-dijo vero. En ese momento la mire muuuuuuyyyyyyyy enojada.  
  
-¿Con quién si no?-pregunto Ron mientras Malfoy hacía unas muecas hacía mi y yo le respondí pero Harrito se dio cuenta de lo que hacía y..  
  
-¿Malfoy?-dijo Harry volteándose hacia la mesa de Slytherin  
  
-Bingo!- dijo Vero. Entonces Ron hablo con su fino vocabulario  
  
-¿Puedo saber que mier@³#!¿ hacías con el ²@#*)¡? de Malfoy?-dijo histérico  
  
-nada-dije yo inocentemente  
  
-¿Te hizo algo?-pregunto mi "querido" y sobre protector hermanito Ronie  
  
-¿En verdad Weasley crees que yo caería tan bajo como para hacerle algo a la pelirroja?- era Malfoy que se acercó a la mesa al oír lo que Ron decía sobre él.  
  
-Escúchame Malfoy, mi hermana es mucho mejor que con todas las que has estado- Era para matarlo, sinceramente era para matarlo muy lentamente para que sufriera por la idiotez que acababa de decir.  
  
-Ron, deja ya de hablar no ves que tus palabras no valen-dije yo y me largué de del comedor. Pues resulta bastante insoportable estar con ellos todo el tiempo.  
  
No sé para que existe historia de la magia. Bueno en realidad es el profesor el que no sirve, siendo fantasma y encima rodeada de slytherins, eso es peor. Odio está clase.  
  
-Con quién tenemos ahora-pregunto Vero.  
  
-Esperas que te dirija la palabra luego de lo que me has hecho-le dije tranquilamente.  
  
-Perdóname, Ginny. Eso solo Malfoy, no entiendo por que te molestas tanto -  
  
-Por que hiciste parecer que yo estuve con él-  
  
-pero es cierto-  
  
-Sabes a lo que me refiero-me detuve y la miré amenazadoramente- Y no te hagas la inocente.  
  
* * * -Ron, no pienso hablar contigo acerca de eso-dije yo cansada de tanto interrogatorio. Desde que llegamos a Hogwarts (ya paso una semana) no ha dejado de preguntarme de lo que sucedió en el tren. No sé como le da tanta importancia, pero por suerte, Harry ya no se mete más y hablando de Harry. el quiere hablar conmigo hoy en la sala común a la noche. Según Vero, si ya la perdoné ¬¬, parece que se peleó con Padma, quiero saber que quiere.  
  
-Ginny- Ese nombre me resulta un poco molesto. Es Harry el que habla- Necesito hablar contigo-  
  
-Vos me dijiste en la noche- le respondí  
  
-Necesito hablar ahora-dijo bastante serio  
  
-Harry, desde que llegué al colegio no tuve un descanso digno y ahora que tengo unos minutos para comer tu quieres que vaya contigo para hablar de algo-le dije  
  
-Nos podemos quedar aquí-  
  
-Ah, bueno, empieza-  
  
-Ginny, Yo quiero que volvamos-  
  
-Enserio, yo quiero volvamos también-  
  
-¿Enserio?-  
  
-Por supuesto que no-  
  
-¡¿Qué?!-gritó sorprendido  
  
-Lo que escuchaste-ya varias personas había hecho un círculo entorno a nosotros.  
  
-¿Por?-pregunto sin poder creérselo  
  
-Por que no se me da la gana de estar con una persona que se cree que es lo mejor y que puede conseguir todo por su fama. Sabes algo Harry, la fama no lo es todo-le dije todo de una y me levanté para salir del comedor. ¿Cómo piensa que yo voy a volver con él cuando me dejó por Padma? -Weasley-dijo alguien que me agarró del brazo y me dio vuelta  
  
-¿Malfoy, quieres soltarme?-le dije por que estaba demasiado cerca mío.  
  
-Nunca ninguna se había molestado-dijo con una sonrisa (n/a: ya saben las super sonrisas que hace Malfoy)  
  
-Entonces, soy la primera-dije fríamente-¿Qué quieres?-  
  
-Felicitarte por tu estupenda actuación en el comedor-  
  
-Gracias-  
  
-¿y se puede saber por que el enojo?-dijo Malfoy acercándose más  
  
-No se puede, ahora lárgate-  
  
-Siempre consigo lo que quiero, Weasley, no lo olvides-ya sentía su respiración en mi cuello y se fue.  
  
¿Por qué no puedo dormir?!!!!!!!!! Gracias a Harry no terminé mi cena y ahora tengo hambre, iré a las cocinas.  
  
-Pelirroja-dijo una voz muy conocida  
  
-Malfoy?-dije confundida.  
  
-Así que no soy el único que viene a las cocinas de noche-dijo tocando la pera del cuadro para que se abra la puerta a las cocinas.  
  
N/a: Holaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Feliz navidad ¡!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Y año nuevo!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^_^ Espero que les haya gustado. este es mi primer fic que hago, y es sobre mi pareja favorita. No sean malos y dejénme reviews, please.  
Hewing_la lechuza ( 0 v 0 ) _______(se supone que debe parecer a una lechuza) ( 


End file.
